<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes My Mind Plays Tricks On Me by TheMangledSans0508</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208072">Sometimes My Mind Plays Tricks On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508'>TheMangledSans0508</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chara's LJ Stuff [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lumberjanes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something out there, something trying to get in the cabin. Maybe it was already in. Maybe it was big, maybe it was small. Maybe it had horns, or antlers, or great big teeth. Mal just knew something was out there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mal Yoo/Molly (Lumberjanes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chara's LJ Stuff [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sometimes My Mind Plays Tricks On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't remember who requested this, but this was a request!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mal can hear scratching against the cabin, something dragging long claws against the timber. Or maybe teeth. Maybe scales or horns or antlers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too dark out, it was raining. Lightning would only briefly illuminate the outdoors. She couldn’t even see the tree line when the area would light up. She heard howling nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was breathing heavily, her entire body was hot but she was freezing. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was shaking and sweating, her fists clenched the blankets. She looked toward the door and even though she couldn’t see it, she felt like there was something standing there staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed above her creaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal?” Molly’s voice mumbled from above her and Mal wanted to respond, tell her to be careful because </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>was there. She couldn’t form words, she struggled to breathe. The bed moved and the ladder groaned and Mal knew that Molly was climbing down. Mal could barely see the oversized grey shirt that Molly had stolen from her move down. Molly sat beside her and reached out, jerking her hand back when Mal flinched after she touched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mal, what’s wrong?” All she could do was point, watching Molly’s gaze follow. “The door is shut, there’s nothing there.” How Molly could see that far Mal didn’t know. She shook her head and reiterated her point. Something seemed to click in Molly’s head. She silently scooted around Mal to lean against the headboard and slowly reached out to hold Mal and pull her back. Mal’s head rested against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. Molly’s fingers ran through her hair, repeating the action over and over. She exaggerated her breathing and Mal found herself copying Molly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a few minutes as Mal felt herself calm down. She took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Mal murmured. Molly hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” she asked gently. Mal hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sound crazy, but there was something there. There was something outside too, and I can hear it but I can’t see it.” Mal waved a hand in the general direction. Molly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound crazy. There could have been something out there. But there isn’t anything there now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Mal murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise for something you can’t control. And you needed me, so I’m here. Just like you were for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could be sleeping now,” Mal stated. “Instead you woke up because I was freaking out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, you needed me so here I am,” Molly reiterated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I won’t keep you up, you can go back to your bunk if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can stay down here. I’ll just sleep down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too sweet,” Mal purred. She moved off Molly enough so she could lay down and then returned to her position, closing her eyes and drifting off to Molly’s heartbeat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>